Charmed The Power of 4 part 1
by Blaze2016
Summary: What if Prue never died? What if Paige met Prue? Paige just wanted to help Piper but sometimes even good things can be bad... This is my non-canon fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy part 1.


At the manor...

Piper: Paige! Phoebe!

Phoebe comes from downstairs into the attic. She notices Piper having the book open.

Phoebe: Still looking for a spell?

Piper: Yes, where is Paige?

Paige orbs in and lands next to Piper.

Paige: Right here what is it?

Piper: Good you're here. Now I know this is a risk because it might be used and classified as personal gain but I was thinking about using the time travel spell to go back and save Prue. Going back to before Shax attacked and killed her.

Phoebe: Piper, that's a dangerous game to play sure you might save her but it could change something here. Do we really want to risk that?

Piper: I just want my sister back.

Phoebe: I know I do too but we can't just go back and change history. Look at what we've over come since she died. We found Paige. Helped spirits move on, vanquished hundreds of demons. Still more to come. Piper. Listen second guess this. It would be best if we leave it alone.

Piper: Don't you miss her at all Phoebe? It sounds like you don't.

Phoebe: Believe me I do...

Hearing how much they miss Prue, Paige decides to orb away and she goes to take time for herself to think. She wants to help them. But she doesn't know what to do. Phoebe and Piper continue to ramble on about the use of the spell.

Piper: Leo!

Leo orbs in. Looks at them both.

Leo: What is it?

Piper: I want to use the time travel spell to go back and save Prue.

Leo: That could change a lot. Remember you almost died when that happened and if you go back, you might not be alive now.

Piper: It shouldn't have killed her.

Leo: I know you miss her. We all do. There are just somethings we have to let go.

Piper: DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND. She was my big sister. Someone I looked up to. Now I have to keep on being the big sister and I mostly don't know how to handle it.

Leo hugs Piper and Phoebe does as well. Paige wanders the side walk as a warlock appears to her and gets ready to attack her. Paige looks around for something to attack in defense she sees a shovel.

Paige: Shovel!

The shove orbs into Paige's hand and she whacks the warlock unconscious and as he was unconscious and unable to see she orbs home as quick as she can. Phoebe is still in the attic and Piper is in the kitchen getting water.

Paige: I see that you didn't win that argument.

Piper: I just wanted... to have her here. We've gone back in the past to help Grams and even Mom. Helping mom was when Prue was alive. But we've gone back to help them why can't we go back to help her.

Paige: It would change a lot. You see so much in the past you want to save people you lost because you feel like it's your fault. When I went back to learn what really happened with my parents I learned it wasn't my fault.

Piper: You managed to let it go and move on.

Paige: Right and I believe you can do the same.

Piper: It's late, I need to go to bed.

Piper gives Paige a hug and heads upstairs. Paige looks around for a moment thinking " _It might change things if Piper went back, but what if I went back? Then they would both be alive and be here with me and Phoebe..."_ Paige walks over and makes vanquishing potion to destroy Shax or at least make him leave and stop the attack. She then heads up the stairs knowing they were taken to the past before and she tries now. She stands in front of the book and does hesitate.

Paige: Chris!

Chris orbs in.

Paige: I want to go back and stop Shax from killing Prue.

Chris: Are you kidding that's dangerous.

Paige: I want to help Piper.

Chris: You only get one chance at this.

Paige: I'm prepared.

Chris: Alright fine if I get in trouble you owe me and it's your ass not mine.

Paige: Fine, fine just do it.

Chris casts a spell and the time portal opens.

Paige: Until you meet me there to bring us back here what are you doing?

Chris: I'm going to keep Piper and Phoebe and Leo busy. So none of them notice before it's too late.

Paige: Alright then. I'm going through.

Chris: Hurry and don't change anything too drastically.

Paige nods and goes through the portal once she goes through, the portal disappears and Chris orbs downstairs forgetting to close the book revealing that, that spell was used anyways. He goes to bed. Meanwhile Paige arrives in the past. She hides and watches Piper and Prue. They are protecting the doctor.

Piper: They think he can heal people?

Prue: Apparently we have to be ready.

Paige watches and Shax appears. He throws an energy ball.

Paige: Energy ball!

The power doesn't work because she is in the past so she uses a couple potions, he goes away not destroyed but going elsewhere and Paige waits for Chris. Chris reopens the portal and goes through and takes Paige back to the present.

Chris: Well?

Paige: I think it worked.

Chris: We'll see in the morning.

It is morning and now Phoebe is getting ready to leave as well as Piper. The doorbell rings. Piper answers and Prue is there standing at the door. Phoebe comes brushing her hair and drops the brush shocked. Paige walks up to them. Prue smiles and everyone just stands silent and shocked and in dismay. Wondering how this happened. Paige shows a smile that they do not notice, happy.


End file.
